


J'aurais pu aimer être immortel

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I don't like my ending, Sad Ending, Siblings, episode 17 season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Je souffrais terriblement, la douleur causée par la morsure de Lucien était insoutenable et même allongé dans le canapé de la maison de ma fratrie j’avais toujours aussi mal.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Finn Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 3





	J'aurais pu aimer être immortel

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de The originals est à Julie Plec et les dialogues sont à la société de doublage en français dont j'ai oublié le nom. Basé sur la scène de l'épisode 17 de la saison 3.

Je souffrais terriblement, la douleur causée par la morsure de Lucien était insoutenable et même allongé dans le canapé de la maison de ma fratrie j’avais toujours aussi mal. Chaque seconde qui s’écoulait était pire que la précédente et je ne rêvais que d’une chose et c’était que cela cesse définitivement. Ma sœur aînée Freya était à côté de moi, me tenant la main, me rassurant qu’elle était là qu’elle ne me quittait pas et qu’elle ne m’abandonnerait pas. J’étais si faible que j’avais l’impression d’osciller entre la réalité et le rêve, d’ailleurs je me demandais si je n’étais pas en fin de compte dans un songe. Mon plus jeune frère Kol, allongé sur un autre canapé à quelques mètres du mien ironisait sur sa blessure. Il laissa entendre que cette morsure pourrait me tuer plus rapidement qu’une morsure de loup garou normal ce à quoi ma sœur aînée répondit par une gifle qu’elle lui asséna violemment. Mon frère Elijah tenta de les calmer et c’est à ce moment que mon demi-frère Klaus arriva à son tour. Il se rapprocha de moi lorsqu’il apprit que je souffrais. Il me donna son sang pour me guérir. 

« Je te remercie, lui dis-je.

-Comment te sens-tu ?, me demanda Freya inquiète.

-Je me sens étrangement euphorique, avouais-je étonné d’être dans un état aussi opposé de mon caractère.

-Il paraît que je fais cet effet aux gens, me répondit-il.

-Quel charmant moment de famille ! Pardonnez-moi il va falloir que j’aille m’arracher les yeux avec une pioche !, commenta d’une voix ironique Kol en applaudissant dans ses mains.

-Je te remercie aussi Kol. Ta sorcière s’en est très bien sortie, lui dis-je avec un faible sourire.

Cette phrase le déconcerta, il ne s’attendait pas à cela et il resta sans voix, presque gêné de cette situation. 

-Aujourd’hui, j’ai eu un aperçu de la devise que vous répétez sans cesse, pour toujours et à jamais, révélais-je en laissant glisser mes yeux sur chacun des membres de ma fratrie. 

Je me sentais bien lorsque soudain cela changea, je me relevais brusquement et me mis à vomir du sang. Mes frères Klaus et Elijah m’attrapèrent, le premier répétant mon prénom de l’inquiétude dans la voix.

-Freya qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Elijah en me voyant me débattre sur le canapé.

-Il meurt, son corps meurt !, s’exclama-t--elle paniquée.

-Non c’est impossible je lui ai donné mon sang !, répondit Klaus qui ne comprenait pas ce qui m’arrivait.

J’avais de plus en plus mal et moi non plus je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la souffrance était revenue. 

-Ça va bien se passer mon frère, on va te soigner, d’accord, tenta de me rassurer mon aînée.

Elle réclama son pendentif mais Kol coupa notre frère Elijah qui allait le chercher.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas, Davina a fait fusionner son corps avec son esprit, les informa-t-il. 

-Il faut qu’on essaie, il n’y a pas d’autre côté, s’il meurt c’est terminé, insista-t-elle. 

-Non, appelle ta maudite petite-amie, qu’elle vienne réparer les dégâts, ordonna Klaus à notre plus jeune frère, Finn je vais te laisser boire à la source jusqu’à ce que Freya puisse te bouger. 

Je fut touché de son attention, c’était la première fois que je les voyais se préoccuper autant de toi et j’eus enfin l’impression d’être un Mikaelson. 

-Non, murmurais-je faiblement, ne me laisse pas, suppliais-je Freya en posant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne qui tremblait, des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses beaux yeux. 

-Mon frère, m’appela Elijah d’une voix légèrement incertaine, lui aussi était perdu en me prenant la main gauche. 

-Finn, ajouta Klaus.

-Écoute moi on est avec toi, me jura Elijah en reprenant la parole. 

-Je suis là, je ne t’abandonne pas, je t’en pris, je suis là avec toi me promit Freya en me regardant fixement. 

Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et mon cœur ralentissait ses battements à chaque seconde qui s’écoulait. 

-Tu n’es pas seul, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage de moi. Je suis là, je suis là, d’accord, répéta-t-elle. Nous sommes auprès de toi. »

Sa dernière phrase me fit sourire et je ressentis un bonheur que je n’avais pas connu depuis des siècles, depuis que j’avais été séparé de Sage. Elijah resserra son étreinte sur ma main gauche puisqu’il enveloppa celle-ci avec les deux siennes. Quatre des cinq membres de ma fratrie encore vivants étaient là auprès de moi. Cela ne nous était jamais arrivé puisque Freya avait été enlevée par notre tante alors que notre mère était enceinte d’Elijah. Je me sentais bien, presque en paix, les seules choses que je regrettais étaient l’absence de Rebekah, à elle aussi j’aurais désiré dire adieu et la seconde était de ne pas avoir été aimé par ma famille avant aujourd'hui, de ne pas les avoir eu à mes côtés, de n’avoir été que leur ennemi. Quelle ironie c’était en mourant que j’étais aimé. Je levais les yeux au ciel, prêt à accepter le sort qui serait le mien avant de clore mes paupières et de sombrer pour toujours dans les abysses.


End file.
